Kengo Usui
Kengo Usui (碓 健吾 Usui Kengo) is one of the supporting character of the Maken-Ki! ''series. He is a member of the Student Council Security Division and a 1st year student at Tenbi Academy. He shares his perversity with his close friend Takeru Ooyama, who are known around campus as creepy perverts. It is later revealed that Kengo is a clone of Takeru Yamato, who escaped and began a new life away from Kamigari. He was originally known as Sample 0-01. He is also madly in love with Kodama Himegami that he is aspiring to become her boyfriend by impressing her and he is supposedly in her fan club. Appearance Kengo is a handsome young boy with short black hair that is split on both sides and grey/gray eyes. Personality Like Takeru Ooyama, Kengo has a strong sense of justice and he loves to peeks on girls whenever they are in the shower, changing, etc. He sets Takeru straight, after Kengo sees Inaho Kushiya cry, figuring out what caused it and he calls Takeru a hypocrite for claiming to want to protect girls, yet making Inaho cry. History Plot Maken/Abilities '''Point Man '- Kengo has an internal type Maken. His Maken "Point Man" allows him to switch the places of an object he touches with that of another. Element Negation - an ability shared only by one other clone, Kengo has the ability to completely nullify any element he comes in contact with. Relationships Friends Takeru Ooyama Takeru is Kengo’s best friend as they shares many qualities, especially his habit of seeing attractive girls changing clothes or bathing. Kodama Himegami Kodama is Kengo’s Friend. Kengo is in love with her, but Himegami treats him as if he is her servant. Inaho Kushiya Inaho is Kengo’s Friend. Kengo shows his love and concern for her, to the point that he hit Takeru when he made her cry. In addition, they are always worried that the person they like (Kodama and Takeru respectively) are going out with each other or with another person. Haruko Amaya Kengo’s Friend. Chacha Akaza Kengo’s Friend. Kimi Sato Kengo’s Friend. Azuki Shinatsu Kengo’s Friend. Furan Takaki Kengo’s superior and friend. Yuuka Amado Kengo’s Friend. Minori Rokujou Minori is Kengo's principal and friend. Minori left him in charge of the Academy as part of his strategy to win the appreciation of female students, but the results were disastrous. Aki Nijou Teacher and friend. Like Takeru, he always has fantasies that are related to Aki. Tomiko Amado Teacher and friend. Enemies Trivia * The name Kengo ''' means "strong" and "I, me". * Kengo's surname '''Usui '''means "mortar well", which is referring to a mortar in which things are ground up with a pestle; the '''name is found mostly in eastern Japan. Gallery Usui.Kengo.full.1649127.jpg|Kengo's full body and facial expressions v0355.jpg|Kengo and Takeru Ooyama spying on the girls during physical exams (Episode 2) 014728.JPG|Kengo in class with Inaho Kushiya Maken-ki Tsuu - 01 - Large 17.jpg|Kengo and Takeru (Season 2 Episode 1) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tenbi Students Category:Maken-Ki Category:Male